Me, Myself and I
by Fenris'J
Summary: Si quelqu'un essayait de deviner ce à quoi je pense, il serait sûrement étonné du dialogue continu entre Me, Myself and I, qu'il trouverait en moi ...
1. Chapter 1

Me, Myself and I

OoO

Chapitre 1:

L'aurore naissante filtrait à travers les volets électriques mi-clos, illuminant la chambre d'une douce lumière. Le jeune homme blond, propriétaire de cette chambre, dormait encore paisiblement. Plongé dans un rêve magnifique, il se trouvait bien loin du monde réel, où il serait jeté sans ménagement d'ici peu. Il se retourna lentement, se mis en position fœtale, puis attrapa le deuxième oreiller qu'il entoura de façon très possessive dans ses bras et le cala entre ses jambes.

Un rayon de lumière vint caresser sa joue avec délicatesse. Il ronchonna puis ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant deux beaux iris bleu-marine. Il regarda son réveil nouvelle génération dit "super tendance" posé sur sa table de nuit.

6 h 48 ... Il avait encore quelques minutes pour rêver.

Il s'enfonça dans les oreillers doux, chauds et moelleux, allongé sur le dos. Regardant le plafond, il profitait du silence bienfaisant qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il devait patienter jusqu'à ce que son réveil indique l'heure fatidique, déclenchant la chaine Hifi, l'obligeant à se lever.  
Petit à petit son cerveau se mettait en marche sortant d'un nuage cotonneux. Une fois les idées en place il se laissa librement songer à toutes les choses improbables qui pouvaient lui arriver en ce 21 septembre.

7 h 00 ... La chaine Hifi s'enclencha laissant la musique remplacer le silence.

"You just walk in, I make you smile,  
Its cool but you don't even know me ..."

Il rabattit d'un coup la couette sur le côté et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Ses pieds trouvèrent, par la force de l'habitude, les deux chaussons qui attendaient patiemment au bord du lit. Il se frotta les yeux avec ses poings, bailla.

- C'est parti pour une nouvelle journée sûrement mémorable. Soupira Seamus très ironique.

"Don't you know it's going to fast,  
Racing so hard you know it won't last. Don't you know, what can't you see ... "

- Slow its own, read the sign so you know just where you're going. Chanta le jeune homme.

Trois coups sortant du plafond résonnèrent dans la chambre.

- Va te faire foutre connard d'homophobe anti-musique ! Répliqua le blond.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il enleva rapidement son pyjama bleu roi, qu'il plia avec soin et qu'il déposa dans un petit panier avec une étiquette "Pyjama" collé devant. Puis il entra dans la douche. Il laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps encore endormi quelques minutes, puis coupa l'eau, se savonna énergiquement avec une fleur de bain, se rinça, et sortit de la douche.

7 h 15 ... Il était dans les temps.

Il attrapa sa serviette qu'il accrocha autour de sa taille, puis se plaça devant son lavabo, face au miroir. Il se contempla quelques secondes, et il prit sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice. Il déposa délicatement une ligne du gel sur les poils de sa brosse puis nettoya avec beaucoup d'entrain chaque recoin de sa bouche. Une fois ce petit rituel terminé il vérifia son halène. Satisfait il reposa la brosse à dents.  
Il s'observa dans la glace tournant tantôt la tête à droite, tantôt à gauche, prit son peigne et son sèche cheveux et commença sont sempiternel brushing du samedi matin.

"Stop right now, thank you very much,  
I need somebody with the human touch ..."

Il déposa son peigne et rangea minutieusement son sèche-cheveux dans le panier "Accessoires de coiffure".

- La touche finale.

Il prit une petite pince à épiler, approcha dangereusement son visage du miroir, puis élimina les quelques poils indésirable se trouvant entre ses deux sourcils, qui venez entacher son parfait visage.

7 h 45 ... Tout était parfait.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et prit de quoi s'habiller avant de retourner se vêtir devant son miroir. Il sécha les quelques gouttes qui parcouraient encore son corps nu et s'habilla rapidement.

_- Ouaaaa tu es super bandant ce matin !_  
- Ouais je sais !  
_- Moi je dirais que tu ressembles à une péripatéticienne !_

Seamus soupira désespéré.

_- Tu peux dire pute ça ne t'écorchera pas la bouche._  
_- Contrairement à toi mon cher j'ai un minimum de vocabulaire !_  
_- Dire Péripatéticienne à la place de pute ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de supérieur ..._  
- La ferme vous deux !  
_- ..._  
_- ..._  
- C'est mieux.

Il vérifia si tous les objets étaient bien à leur place, repositionna la brosse à dents bien parallèlement au tube de dentifrice, accrocha sa serviette à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Satisfait, il sortit de la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Il coupa la chaine Hifi qui débitait toujours un flux constant de son, fit rapidement son lit, puis sortit de sa chambre jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de fermer la porte.

7 h 46 ...

- Choupy ne devrait pas tarder à m'appeler. Dit Seamus pour lui même. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait.

7 h 50 ... Le téléphone portable sonna.

Seamus se précipita sur son téléphone et décrocha.

_- Salut mon angeeeee ! _Cria une voie féminine complètement hystérique.  
- Salut Choupy ! Comment tu vas ce matin ?  
_- Bien bien, enfin Lou a encore vomis sur le tapis, Harry ne va pas être content quand il va se lever._  
- Il ne se lève jamais avant 12h le samedi ... Ça te laisse le temps de nettoyer après notre rendez-vous.  
_- Ouép ! Attend je pose le téléphone 30 secondes._  
- Ok.

Seamus en profita pour mettre ses chaussures, ranger ses chaussons, prendre ses clés et sortir de son appartement. Il recolla le téléphone à son oreille mais il n'entendit rien. Son amie n'avait toujours pas repris la ligne. Il ferma la porte à clé, puis au moment de descendre les escaliers il remarqua que de nombreux cartons s'entassaient devant la porte d'en face.

- Tiens, un nouveau voisin de palier ...  
_- Quoi ? Tu as un nouveau voisin ?_  
- Ah tu es revenu ? Euuuh oui.  
_- Il ou elle est comment ?_  
- Je ...

Il allait répondre qu'il n'en savait rien lorsque un homme d'une vingtaine d'années portant juste un bas de survêtement de sport passa la porte.

_- Seamus ? Seamus ? Allo la lune ici la terre !_  
_- Bon ok j'ai compris, je vais attendre ..._

Il détailla rapidement le nouvel arrivant. Puis après ce scan minutieux bien que rapide il conclut que le nouveau était ... terriblement beau.

- Salut. Dit Seamus timidement.

Son nouveau voisin de détailla de la tête aux pieds sans aucune gène puis répondit un vague b'jour avant de prendre un carton et de retourner dans son appartement.

_- Pas très bavard le nouveau._  
_- Oui mais c'est un vrai dieu ! Tu as vus ses abdos, ses pec, ses épaules super musclées, ses ..._  
_- ça va j'ai compris !_  
- Ooooh oui, terriblement sexy ...

La voix dans le téléphone résonna de nouveau faisant sortir le jeune homme de ses rêves.

_- Quoi ? J'ai pas compris mon ange._  
- Non rien. On parlait de quoi déjà ? Demanda Seamus en descendant les escaliers.  
_- Hummm je sais plus. Tu veux faire un peu de shopping plus tard ?_  
- Tu ose me poser la question ? A quand remonte le dernier samedi où on n'a pas fait de shopping ?  
_- Ouais c'est vrai, c'est un rite obligatoire ! _

Il poussa la porte de son immeuble et sortit. Un homme qui faisait son jogging le frôla légèrement.

- Eh ! Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas ! Cria Seamus.

Mais le coureur continua son chemin sans se retourner.

_- Qu'est qu'il se passe mon ange ?_  
- Un mec qui faisait son jogging à étaler sa sueur répugnante sur moi. Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi certaines personnes pratiquent ce sport archaïque ...  
_- Il était comment ?_  
- J'ai évité de peu une catastrophe monumentale, et toi, tout ce que tu trouve à me demander c'est "il était comment". Tu es en manque ou quoi ?

Il suivit des yeux le coureur s'arrêtant plus longuement sur ses fesses.

- En fait si je sais pourquoi ils courent, pour le plaisir des yeux. Un homme en mini-short transpirant c'est vraiment sexy.  
_- Tu es en manque ou quoi mon ange ? Ironisa la jeune fille en rigolant._  
- Bon on se retrouve au Starbuck dans 10 min ok ?  
_- Ouép je sors de chez moi. A toute._  
- A toute choupy.

Il raccrocha, et regarda l'heure :

8 h 18 ...

Deux minutes d'avance, c'est parfait ça !

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche, puis se dirigea vers le Starbuck avec un grand sourire.

OoO

Seamus poussa la porte battante du Café, fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux et constatant avec une pointe de déception que son amie n'était pas encore arrivée. Il chercha une table avec deux chaises libres. Heureusement pour lui leurs places "attitrées" étaient miraculeusement vacantes. Il s'y dirigea rapidement, puis s'effondra sans aucune grâce dans l'un des deux fauteuils.

_- Quelle classe ! C'était magnifique._  
- Pas maintenant s'il vous plait ...  
_- Pourquoi, tu veux penser tranquillement au bel associable hautain tout seul ?_  
_- Hautain ?_  
_- C'est une personne qui ne se prend vraiment pas pour de la merde._  
_- Ahhhhh tu ne pouvais pas dire ça directement ?_

Seamus éclata de rire.

_- Qu'est qui t'arrive ?_  
- Je suis vraiment fou ... Complètement dérangé.

- ça c'est pas nouveau mon ange ! Répondit une belle brune, typée asiatique, qui venait d'arriver.  
- Cho tu es enfin la !  
- Bah qu'est qui t'arrive ? On s'est parlés au téléphone il n'y a même pas 15 min et je te manque déjà ?  
- Non ...  
- Ok sympa le ton de ton "non" ... C'est quoi alors ? C'est à cause de Mylself ? Demanda Cho plus bas pour que seul Seamus l'entende.  
_- Tu as vraiment mauvaise réputation mon cher ..._  
_- Oui ! Et j'adore ça !_  
- Non, si ... Enfin non. Répondit Seamus après quelques secondes.  
- Oui, non, oui, non, tu veux pas prendre une décision ?  
- Les deux ? Proposa t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille rigola.

- Je vais chercher les cafés après tu me raconte ok ?  
- Ok ... Répondit le blond se recalant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers la baie vitrée. Il regarda son reflet quelques secondes. C'était vraiment un beau garçon. Un visage plutôt long aux courbes gracieuses, une bouche bien dessinée avec la lèvre du bas pulpeuse, un joli nez et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient un côté ange ou chérubin qui, généralement lui permettait d'avoir l'homme qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Il détacha ses yeux de son lui translucide et regarda à l'extérieur. Il observa la rue prendre vie petit à petit, vagabondant d'hommes en femmes, imaginant ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien penser.

- Hum si quelqu'un essayait de deviner ce à quoi je pense il serait sûrement étonné du dialogue qu'il trouverait en moi ... Soupira Seamus.  
- Tu parle tout seul ou c'est encore un de tes dialogues sourds entre toi, toi et toi ? Demanda Cho en tendant à son ami un grand "Caramel Macchiato".  
- Me, Myself and I. Corrigea le jeune homme.  
- Merci. Ajouta-t-il en prenant le café.  
- Oui, Oui c'est pareil ! Et puis ... c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de les nommer car ça veut dire que tu cautionnes leur présence.  
- Peu importe qu'ils aient un nom ou pas, ils me pourrissent la vie quand même. Répondit le blond tournant de nouveau la tête vers la baie vitrée.  
- Si tu trouvais un mec tu aurais peut-être plus besoin d'eux pour rendre ta vie palpitante.  
- C'est à cause d'eux que je trouve pas de mec ...  
- Comble de l'ironie.

La jeune fille asiatique but une longue gorgée de café, tout en observant son ami avec attention. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il lui avait parlé de ses "autre personnalités". Au début elle avait prit ça à la rigolade, pensant que c'était une blague comme une autre. Mais au fil des jours elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'il était vraiment tourmenté.  
Après de longues minutes de silence elle reprit la parole.

- Alors tu me raconte ?

Seamus reporta son attention sur son amie

- Raconter quoi ?  
- Bah, ce qui te tourmente. Tu sais la raison du non, oui, non ...  
- Ah ... Ouais.

Il but une gorgé de café, laissant tout ses sens profiter du gout raffiné de la boisson.

- C'est à cause de mon nouveau voisin.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai tu en as parlé au téléphone.  
- Humm ...

Elle ne répondit rien a cette dernière remarque ne voulant pas l'interrompre.

- Je le trouve, euuuh comment dire ... A mon gout.  
- Bah c'est une bonne chose non ?  
- Oui ... Et Myself le trouve terriblement sexy.  
_- Et c'est peu dire !_  
- Que pense Me ?  
- Il pense qu'il est hautin et associable ...  
_- Et c'est peu dire !_  
- Je vois ... Dit-elle buvant de nouveau une gorgée de café.

- Tu te tourmente donc à cause de ce mec c'est ca ? Rajouta Cho.  
- Oui ...  
- Tu connais son nom ?  
- Non ...  
- Tu sais rien de lui ?  
- Oui ...  
- Et tu te tourmente déjà alors que tu ne sais rien de lui ?  
- Oui ...  
- C'est pas très productif comme conversation ... Tu pourrais argumenter un peu.  
- Et tu veux que je dise quoi de plus ?  
- Je sais pas ... Tu es plus loquasse d'habitude.

_- Loquasse ? C'est elle la loquasse !_  
_- C'est pas une insulte ... Ça veux dire qu'il est plus bavard d'habitude._

Seamus sourit à ces deux remarques.

Cho savait pertinemment ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Encore un échange entre Me et Myself. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant et préféra ne rien dire.

- Choupy ?  
- Quoi mon ange ?  
- Tu veux bien qu'on parle d'autre chose ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Du mec qui avait presque renversé le pauvre Seamus quelques minutes avant le rendez-vous, du shopping qu'ils allaient faire plus tard dans la journée, ou encore de la petite chatte Lou qui avait vomis sur le tapis. Une demi-heure plus tard ils furent à court de sujet.

- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer pour nettoyer les dégâts provoqués par Lou. Proposa Seamus.  
- Ouép, j'ai pas envie que Harry me pique une nouvelle crise de nerf à cause de ça ... Il est pire qu'une fille certaines fois ...  
- Estime-toi heureuse qu'il ne soit pas matinal.  
- Moué, pas faux.  
- On se retrouve en début d'après-midi pour le shopping ?  
- Et comment ! Je suis sûre que ça te fera le plus grand bien !  
- C'est, sans conteste, mieux qu'une séance chez un psy.

Ils rirent ensemble, puis sortirent du Starbuck.

- Bisou mon ange. Et s'il y a du nouveau de ton côté hésite pas à m'appeler ! Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Seamus.  
- Ok, ca marche, bisou Choupy. Et merci pour le café.  
- Pas de quoi.

Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Seamus regarda l'heure sur son portable.

9 h 17 ...

- Encore quatre bonnes heures à tuer, ça promet ...

OoooO 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Seamus arriva rapidement devant son immeuble. Il composa le code d'entrée, puis poussa la lourde porte. Il franchit en quelques enjambées le hall, mais avant de monter l'escalier il se figea. Il fit demi-tour et se planta devant les boites aux lettres. Il trouva rapidement les boites aux lettres du deuxième étage et chercha celle de sont nouveau voisin de palier.

- 2ème étage : Nott Théodore.

_- Mmmmmm ça fait très sophistiqué ! Il remonte un peu dans mon estime._  
_- Moi je trouve ce prénom totalement ridicule. Je serais lui j'en aurais honte et je me ferais appeler Théo._  
- ... Vous pouvez arrêter de commenter sans arrêt tout ce que je fais ou tout ce que je lis ?  
_- Non sans nous tu t'ennuierais._  
_Exactement._

Seamus retourna en direction des escaliers. Il monta les marches deux par deux, et arriva rapidement au deuxième étage. Il allait mettre la clé dans sa serrure lorsqu'il stoppa son geste.

_- Tu devrais aller le voir. Juste pour te présenter, faire le bon voisin quoi._  
_- C'est une très mauvaise idée ! N'écoute pas Myself._  
_- Mais non n'écoute pas cette pimbêche ! Fait ce que je te dis, aie confiance en moi._  
_- Pimbêche ... n'utilise pas de mot que tu ne comprends pas ... Rentre chez toi, mets toi devant la tv et regarde un bon film où tout est rose. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un nouveau désastre._  
_- Qui te dit que ce sera un désastre ?_  
_- Tout à l'heure il lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à secouer d'avoir un voisin._  
_- Mais non ! Tu n'as rien compris ... Il était juste très occupé. Regarde il n'y a plus de carton, il doit sûrement avoir du temps pour des présentations, et plus si affinités._

Seamus soudainement envahi par une vague de courage se retourna et toqua à la porte de "Théodore Nott". Personne n'ouvrit la porte. Il toqua une deuxième fois.

_-Cherche pas il n'est pas là ..._  
_- Ce n'est pas sûr, toque une nouvelle fois pour voir._

Il se détourna de la porte et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Oui ? Demanda le propriétaire.

Seamus fit tomber ses clés par terre sous le choc en regardant le dit "Théodore" la bouche grande ouverte. Il était recouvert d'eau, une serviette blanche sur la taille. De l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux bruns, continuant sa route sur son corps parfaitement taillé. Il s'arrêta sur la hanche du brun, soudain attiré par un tatouage qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le matin même. C'était un phénix de couleur verte argent et noir qui regardait en direction de son nombril. Ses ailes s'étendaient dans le dos de l'homme. Quand aux pattes et à la queue de la créature mythique, elles étaient cachées par la serviette blanche. Le tout était minutieusement parsemé de petits éclats dorés. Le tatouage était incroyablement bien fait. Seamus se laissa imaginer jusqu'où il pouvait bien descendre ...

_- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches ..._

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent de longues secondes sans parler. Le blond tourna la tête, pour détacher son regard du corps mi nu du brun, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Théo, souriant toujours.  
- Heu je voulais juste me présenter. Je m'appelle Seamus, j'habite juste ici. Il montra de la tête la porte de son appartement.  
- Théo.

_- Tiens il a honte de son prénom lui aussi ! J'en étais sûr._  
- La ferme ... chuchota Seamus.

- Pardon ?  
- Non rien. Euuu si tu as besoin de quoi que soit n'hésite pas à venir me voir.  
- Ok.

Puis le brun referma la porte, laissant Seamus planté comme un piquet sur le palier.

-Pitoyable ...  
_- Comme tu dis ... Pitoyable._  
_- Je t'avais prévenu que ça ne donnerait rien de bon._  
_- C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les hommes c'est tout ..._

Seamus ramassa ses clés, laissant Me et Myself débattre de la bonne façon de draguer un mec. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans son appartement. Il déposa ses clés sur la petite table, et échangea ses chaussures pour ses chaussons. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche puis chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de sa meilleure amie.  
Il attendit que sont amie décroche.

_- Allo ?_  
- Allo Choupy, c'est moi.  
_- Du nouveau mon ange ?_  
- Oui ...  
_- Oula au son de ta voix ça ne présage rien de bon._  
- J'ai toqué à sa porte pour me présenter.  
_- Une idée de Myself je suppose._  
- Oui ...  
_- Enfin pour une fois ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Alors raconte._  
- Il a ouvert la porte à moitié nu ... Ça m'a complètement paralysé.  
_- Tu étais gêné mon ange ? Pourtant ce n'était pas le premier garçon que tu ne connaissais pas que tu voyais nu.  
- ..._  
_- Désolé continue._  
- Il m'a dit un truc du genre "oui ?" en ouvrant la porte.  
_- Et ?_  
- Et la le gros blanc ...  
_- Hum._  
- Après je me suis présenté et je lui ai dit que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose il pouvait venir me voir.  
_- D'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ?_ Demanda Cho en rigolant.  
- Je ne dirai pas non, répondit Seamus en rougissant. Tu fais quoi ?  
_- Je suis à genoux devant un gerbi immonde qui pue la pâtée pour chat ..._  
- Mmmm ca donne envie. Bon je te laisse à ton nettoyage.  
_- Ok mon ange. Ciao.]  
- Ciao._

Seamus s'effondra sur son canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande qui trainait sur la table basse, puis alluma nonchalamment la télévision. Il zappa quelques minutes, cherchant quelque chose de potable à regarder. Il tomba sur un nouveau jeu américain complètement débile et décida que ca serait parfaitement adapté à sont niveau intellectuel actuel.

OoO

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Seamus s'abrutissait devant des idioties qui passaient à la télévision. Il attrapa son portable et regarda l'heure.

13 h 40 ...

Il devait retrouver Cho à 14 h devant le Starbuck. C'était toujours leur point de rendez-vous, vu qu'ils habitaient à égale distance de ce lieu facilement reconnaissable. Il éteignit la télévision et reposa la télécommande sur la table basse. Il resta quelques secondes allongé sur le canapé regardant le plafond, puis se redressa. Il sortit rapidement de son appartement, après avoir vérifié qu'il avait bien sa carte bleue, et partit retrouver son amie.  
Tant pis s'il arrivait en avance ... Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé chez lui comme un babouin en cage.

Il regarda la porte en face de la sienne et soupira.

_- Sans commentaire ...  
- J'ai rien dit ...  
- Moi non plus ..._

Il arriva rapidement devant le Starbuck et constata avec soulagement que sa meilleure amie était déjà présente. Cette dernière parlait avec un jeune homme grand, plutôt bien bâtit, au look légèrement décalé. Il s'approcha rapidement des deux jeunes, qui le virent arriver.

- Salut vous deux. Une nouvelle coiffure Harry ?

Le dit Harry était en effet allé chez le coiffeur la veille, et était ressorti avec une nouvelle coupe mi longue. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille arboraient une couleur peu commune. En effet ses racines étaient toujours brunes sur 10 bons centimètres, mais ses pointes avaient une jolie couleur vert émeraude, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de la même couleur.

- Ouép ! Ça te plait ?  
- Je trouve que Tonk a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi ...  
- Moi je trouve que ...

Cho toussa brillamment, ayant compris que son colocataire allait renvoyer la même pique en parlant de Myself ou de Me.  
Harry regarda la jeune fille asiatique puis reporta son attention sur le blond.

- Tu trouve que ? Demanda Seamus.  
- Je trouve que cette couleur me va très bien !  
- D'ailleurs en parlant, ta tante, elle a quel genre de coiffure ces temps ci ? Demanda Cho.  
- Elle s'est fait faire un carré plongeant et une couleur bleu électrique, hier avec moi.  
- Ça doit être très ... Nymphadoresque !  
- Comme tu dis mon cher Seamus.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu te joindrais à nous cet après-midi.  
- Je peux repartir si tu veux, répliqua Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.  
- Non, non. Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Et puis tu as sérieusement besoin de changer ta garde robe ..., ajouta Seamus en regardant de haut en bas le brun.  
- Je ne suis pas venu pour m'acheter des trucs. Je suis pauvre ...  
- Non il est juste venu tenir les paquets ! Répliqua Cho.  
- Cool.  
- On y va ? Demanda Cho impatiente.  
- C'est parti ! Dirent Harry et Seamus en même temps.

Les trois amis commencèrent à déambuler dans les rues de Paris à la recherche de la perle rare. Les passants se tournaient régulièrement vers eux lorsqu'ils les croisaient. C'était en effet un trio des plus étranges. Un jeune homme à la couleur de cheveux sortant du commun et au look "Punk à chien". Un autre typé très gai, avec des vêtements très classes mais aussi très étrange. Et une jeune fille asiatique avec une tenue des plus provocantes.  
Mais le petit groupe ne prêtait guère d'attention aux remarques et autres regards sur leur passage. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien en rigolant de bon cœur.

- Tiens ma tante a une nouvelle lubie !  
- Aussi voyante que ses coupes de cheveux ? Demanda Cho.  
- Non, un peu moins voyant. Répondit Harry en rigolant. L'autre jour en allant chercher Remus à son travail elle est passée devant un opticien.  
- Elle a acheté une paire de lunettes loufoque ?  
- Non, non. Elle a acheté une tonne de lentilles de couleur. Elle a presque tout ce qui existe maintenant. Des couleurs classiques aux couleurs les plus étranges comme le rose, le jaune, ou encore le blanc.  
- Bah c'est normal ! Il faut bien assortir la couleur de ses yeux à celle de son sac à main ! Dit Cho en rigolant.  
- Ne rigole pas ... Le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! L'autre jour je suis allé chez elle pour garder le petit Teddy, et Tonk était dans tous ses états. Elle avait mit des lentilles roses, pour assortir à ses cheveux et à son sac a main. Remus trouvait que c'était un peu abusé de vouloir mettre du rose partout, surtout pour aller a une soirée réservée au professeur de son lycée et leur compagne.  
- Tu m'étonnes ...  
- Ils se sont bouffé le bec pendant 10 bonnes minutes.  
- Je suppose que Remus a fini par capituler ? Demanda Cho.  
- Comme toujours ...

Ils passaient devant une boutique de vêtements avec en vitrine une nouvelle collection de robes et de jupes.

- On entre ici ? J'ai envie de m'acheter une nouvelle jupe.  
- Si tu veux. Répondit Seamus.

Seamus et Harry savaient qu'une fois la jeune fille lancée dans les achats, elle devenait hystérique et achetait compulsivement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Les réjouissances venaient donc de commencer.

OoO

Trois heures plus tard Harry et Seamus ployaient sous le poids des paquets achetés par la jeune fille. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, une fois rentrée dans le premier magasin ce ne fut qu'un long enchainement de "Bonjour", "regarde ça, c'est trop beau ! Je le prends", "ca fera 56 euros s'il vous plait" et "Au revoir". Et au fil des heures ils étaient passés de un paquet à trois paquets, puis cinq, huit, dix ...

-On fait une pause ? Je suis exténuée ... Dit Cho en s'étirant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient avant de répondre :

- Nous aussi !

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café, lâchant un soupir de soulagement une fois leurs postérieurs posés sur les chaises.

- Bah ça c'est ce que j'appelle du sport de haut niveau ! Je sais pas comment vous faites pour faire ca tous les samedis.

Seamus et Cho rigolaient en cœur.

- C'est une question d'habitude.

Un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes, il gribouilla sur son calepin les boissons commandées par les trois jeunes, puis repartit dans la salle.

- Alors les amours ça se passe comment pour vous ? Demanda Harry avec un grand sourire. Aie !

Il fusilla du regard Cho qui faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Seamus regarda l'échange entre ses deux amis sans comprendre.

_- Tiens le mec sexy doit avoir fait une gaffe pour se prendre un coup de pied._  
_- Le sujet des amours devait sûrement être prohibé ..._  
_- Prohibé ?_  
_- Ça veut dire interdit ..._  
_- Ahhhh. Mais pourquoi interdire ce sujet ? C'est tellement intéressant. Et puis Seamus a des millions de choses à dire sur son nouveau voisin._

- Seamus ?  
- Humm ?

Le jeune homme blond revint sur terre.

- Tu étais où il y a quelques secondes ? Demanda Harry  
- Avec vous.  
- Mouais. Je ne savais pas qu'on était cinq à la table. Ajouta t-il. Aie !

Cette fois ci, ce fut Cho qui fusilla du regard Harry.

Avant que Seamus arrive il avait été briffé sur tous les sujets à ne pas aborder pendant leur séance de shopping. Et en tête de liste se trouvaient les amours, et "Me, Myself and I", les deux sujets que le brun venait de mettre sur le tapis.

Harry interrogea Cho du regard.

- Ça va ... arrêtez votre manège.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Cho en ce retournant vers son meilleur ami.  
- Je suis peut-être complètement fou, mais je ne suis pas débile. En plus je te connais depuis plus de quatre ans Cho ... Je sais très bien que tu as demandé a Harry de ne pas aborder certains sujets cette après-midi.  
- Désolé ... Soupira la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

Le serveur revint avec les commandes.

- Ça fera 6 euros 30 s'il vous plait  
- C'est pour moi. Dit Harry en sortant son portefeuille.

Harry tendit au serveur un billet de 10 euros. Il fouilla dans sa banane pour rendre la monnaie puis s'éloigna.

- Je pensais que tu étais pauvre. Dit Seamus en rigolant.  
- J'avais juste prévu de quoi vous payer un coup à boire.  
- C'est sympa. Répondit le blond en ouvrant sa canette d'Ice-Tea mangue/passion.

Cho n'avait toujours pas relevé le regard. Elle fixait un des paquets qui se trouvaient à ses pieds.  
Seamus regardait son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'elle avait voulu éviter ces sujet pour ne pas le tourmenter et pour qu'il passe une bonne journée.

_- D'où elle se permet de choisir ce qui est à dire ou pas ?_  
_- Elle a fait ca pour le bien de Seamus._  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait de ce qui est bien pour lui ou pas ?_  
- Toi non plus tu ne sais pas ... Chuchota Seamus dans sa canette pour que ses amis n'entendent pas.  
_- Moi je vis avec toi 7 jours sur 7, et 24 heures sur 24 !_  
- Bah justement tu devrais prendre des vacances ...

Cette foi ci, il avait parlé un peu trop fort. Cho et Harry le regardaient attentivement, essayant de décrypter la dernière phrase de leur ami.

- Désolé ... Je n'ai rien dit. Dit Seamus en affichant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Cho se remit à fixer ses pieds. Harry prit une gorgée de Coca.

- Alors on parlait de nos amours non ? Demanda Seamus.

Cho releva la tête si vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait se détacher et s'envoler.

- C'est comment de ton côté Harry ? Renchérit le blond, ignorant volontairement le regard réprobateur de Cho.  
- Coussi-coussa. Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, je ne suis pas vraiment seul. Mais j'aimerais bien commencer une relation sérieuse. Les coups d'un soir ça commence à être barbant.  
- Avec une fille ou un garçon ?  
- Bah tu sais, quand l'amour frappe de plein fouet, il n'y a ni couleur de peau, ni religion, ni sexe. Juste deux âmes qui s'unissent à la perfection.  
- Ça veut dire que tu es free ?  
- Ouép. Et toi ?  
- Rien de spécial ...  
- Depuis ta rupture j'ai l'impression que tu ne crois même plus en l'amour.

Seamus se raidit. Il n'aimait pas parler de son ex petit ami.  
Harry comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe énorme.

- Désolé je n'aurais pas du parler de lui ...  
- Ce n'est pas grave.

La conversation dériva vers des sujets moins délicats. Cho se remit même à participer activement.

18 h 23 ... La journée se passait vraiment bien en fait, même si elle avait mal commencé. Et elle promettait de finir encore mieux !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Me Myself and I

_Auteur : Fenris'J._

Genre : Romance et pleins d'autres choses ^ ^

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Rating : M

Pairing : Seamus F & Théodore N.

Résumé : Après avoir était rejeté par son dernier petit copain, Seamus ce retrouve à discuter avec ses deux consciences. à cause d'elles, il n'arrive plus à refaire ça vie convenablement, plongé dans un train-train quotidien terne et monotone. Cette petite vie va être chamboulée lorsque Théo, un jeune homme mystérieux, va emménager juste en face de chez Seamus.

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Chapitre 3 :

3 h 48 ...

Seamus poussa au prix d'un effort surhumain la porte de son immeuble. Il constata qu'avec quatre ou cinq verres dans le nez cette porte était cent fois plus lourde. Il déambula jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il monta tant bien que mal. Il arriva devant la porte de son appartement et fouilla dans son sac pour sortir ses clés. Elles échappèrent de ses mains et échouèrent sur le sol.

- Chuuuuuuuuttttt ! Dit Seamus, mettant son doigt devant sa bouche en regardant ses clés.  
_- On est complètement bourré !_  
_- Oui ! J'aime pas ça ... Perdre le contrôle de moi c'est trop la merde.  
- Au moins quand on est bourré tu n'utilise pas des mots super compliqués._

Seamus ramassa ses clés, puis se releva, trop rapidement ... Sa tête tourna violemment, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

_- Ouuuuhhh ! Un tour de manège.  
- L'alcool te rend encore plus stupide que tu n'es ...  
- Hahahaha !_

Il s'appuya contre la porte, posant sa tête contre le bois. Une fois son vertige passé il prit une clé au hasard, n'arrivant plus vraiment à les différencier, et essaya de la faire entrer dans la serrure. Action non concluante, il n'arriva même pas à viser juste ... Il soupira puis prit la clé se trouvant juste a côté, espérant avoir plus de chance. Mais ce fut la même chose.

Il soupira bruyamment et se positionna dos au mur, regardant les escaliers devant lui. Il glissa le long du mur, s'asseyant à même le sol. L'alcool lui faisait voir le monde d'un autre œil. Tout semblé plus joli, plus drôle, plus rose. Il souriait bêtement en regardant une tache sur le plafond, cherchant à quelle forme existante elle pouvait bien correspondre.

_- Un éléphant !  
- Mais non ... il n'y a pas de grande oreille, ni de trompe.  
- Un nuage alors !  
- Trop simple ... _  
- Moi je dirais plutôt un mouton. Regarde la c'est les petites pattes, ici la laine. Il a même une petite queue toute ronde.  
_- Moué ca ressemble plus à nuage chelou.  
- Laisse tomber avec ton nuage. J'aime bien l'idée du mouton._

Le rire de Seamus emplit la cage d'escalier.

_- Chhhuuuuuuuutttt !  
- Chuuuuuuutttt toi même pourriture de conscience !_

Seamus rigola de plus belle.

La porte se trouvant à sa gauche s'ouvrit lentement. Théo, le visage marqué par la fatigue, regardait le jeune homme blond rire à gorge déployée.  
Lorsque le blond remarqua la présence de son voisin il se tut.

- Qu'es que tu fais dans les escaliers à 4 h du matin à rire comme un débile ? Demanda Théo cachant un bâillement du revers de la main.  
- Je n'arrive pas à rentrer chez moi ... La clé ne veut pas rentrer dans la serrure. Répondit Seamus reportant son attention sur le "mouton".  
- Tu es complètement ivre ... Ça sent la Vodka jusqu'ici ...

Seamus ne répondit pas, ne voulant enfin surtout ne pouvant pas se justifier sur son état actuel. Théo ramassa les clés qui trainaient sur le paillasson, puis ouvrit la porte.

- Ohhhh ! Merci, tu es un amour !  
- Tu es ridicule ... Viens je vais t'aider à entrer.

Théo attrapa le blond sous les bras et l'aida à se relever. Il le prit ensuite par la taille pour ne pas qu'il tombe, et l'entraîna dans son appartement. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Faut pas garder les chaussures sinon ça va être dégueu' demain ! Dit Seamus avec le plus grand sérieux en regardant Théo droit dans les yeux.  
- Oui et bien ça sera dégueu' ... tu n'avais qu'à pas te mettre une mine.

Théo entraina Seamus dans le salon. Il chercha la porte de sa chambre, mais étant toute fermé il ne sut où aller.

- Ta chambre est ou ?  
- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?  
- Non Seamus ... Je veux juste t'aider à arriver à ton lit en un seul morceau.  
- Ohhhh ... Répondit Seamus déçu. Tu es vraiment sexy tu sais. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?

Théo sourit face au comportement de son voisin.

- Merci, mais non merci.  
- Merci, mais non merci ... répéta Seamus essayant de déchiffre le sens de la phrase, trop complexe pour son cerveau endormit.  
- Où est ta chambre Seamus ? Redemanda Théo.  
- Par là. Répondit-il en pointant une porte du doigt.

Le brun aida Seamus à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre puis le déposa délicatement sur le lit.

- Voila. Tu vas dormir un peu maintenant. Demain tu iras mieux.

Seamus essaya de se relever.

- Hop, hop, hop, où compte tu aller comme ça ?  
- Je veux de l'eau ! J'ai soif ...  
- Bouge pas je reviens, je vais t'apporter ça.

Théo sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fouilla quelques minutes les placards à la recherche d'un verre. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait il le remplit d'eau. Il allait sortir de la cuisine lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une boite de Doliprane trônait sur la table.

- Tiens il est prévoyant. Dit Théo en attrapant la boite de médicaments.

Puis il retourna dans la chambre.

Tiens, voila ton ve ...

Seamus était allongé en position fœtale, enlaçant tendrement un coussin dans ses bras. Théo attendrit par la vision du jeune homme le contempla quelques secondes. Il s'étonna à lui trouver un air d'ange blond.

Il déposa le verre d'eau et les Dolipranes sur la table de nuit, puis entreprit de déshabiller le blond. Il lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il le retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir lui enlever son pantalon plus facilement. Seamus ronchonna mais se laissa faire. Théo déboutonna le jean habilement, du à la force de l'habitude, et fit glisser le vêtement dévoilant les jambes fines et blanches du blond. Théo détourna le regard gêné par cette situation. Il redressa Seamus pour lui enlever sont tee-shirt, puis le recouvra avec la couverture.

- Et bien, je sais pas pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état, mais je suis certain que tu vas le regretter demain. Murmura le brun en sortant de la chambre.  
- Bonne nuit ...

Puis Théo sorti à pas de velours de l'appartement, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage.

OoO

7 h 00  
Le réveil s'enclencha, allumant par la même occasion la chaine Hifi qui commença à débiter un flot constant de musique.

"Bum bum be-dum bom bom be-dum bom, What's wrong with me ?"

Seamus se retourna dans son lit réveillé par ce bruit horrible.

- Haaaaaa putain c'est quoi cette merde ?  
_- Tu as encore oublié de désactiver ton réveil hier ..._

Il aplatit sa main avec violence sur son réveil pour l'éteindre. Mais la chaine Hifi était toujours allumée. Seamus avait relié les deux appareils électroniques de façon à ce qu'il doive se lever pour éteindre sa chaine. C'était la seule technique qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas trainer dans son lit tout les matins.  
Il enfouit sont visage sous un coussin en grognant.

- Je veux dormir !

De plus en plus irrité par la voie de Rihanna il commença à jeter tout un tas de coussins, et autres objets sur sa chaîne pour tenter de l'éteindre sans sortir de sous la couette. Au bout d'une dizaine de tentatives la chaine s'éteignit. Il soupira de soulagement et se rallongea confortablement dans son lit. Il constata avec désarroi qu'il ne lui restai plus qu'un seul coussin. Les autres jonchant le sol au pied de son étagère. Il se félicita d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'en garder un quand même, et se re-blottit dans les bras de Morphée.

- Plus jamais je me mettrais une mine comme ça ...  
_- Mais oui bien-sur ... Tu aimes trop faire la fête c'est ton seul vrai moyen de décompresser._

Puis il s'endormit de nouveau.

OoO

14 h 32 ...

Il ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Un mal de tête lui broyai le cerveau sans ménagement. Il regarda l'heure et soupira. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua le verre d'eau et des Dolipranes à côté de sa lampe. Il sortit rapidement deux cachets et les avalât faisant passer le tout avec de l'eau.  
Il resta allongé de longues minutes le temps que son mal de crâne passe.

_- A quoi tu penses ?_  
- Tu devrais le savoir vu que tu es dans ma tête ...  
_- Oui, mais j'ai envie de te l'entendre dire._  
- J'ai fais un super rêve.  
_- Sur Théo ?_  
- Oui. J'étais dans les escaliers à rigoler comme un con en regardant une tache et il est sortit de son appartement. Il m'a pris dans ses bras comme une princesse, et il m'a déposé dans mon lit. Ensuite il m'a dit plein de choses, mais je ne me souviens plus vraiment quoi. Et il m'a regardé m'endormir.  
_- Moué, il y a mieux comme rêve quand même. Ça aurait au moins pu finir en partie de jambe en l'aire !  
__- Mais non ça aurait été moins poétique ... Tu es vraiment un obsédé !  
- Bah écoute ca fait déjà 5 mois d'abstinence ... C'est énorme ! J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action moi._  
- ... Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre vous battre bec et ongle sur ce sujet. Je vais prendre une douche plutôt, je transpire encore l'alcool ...

Il se leva lentement, pour ne pas déclencher de nouveau un mal de tête. Une fois debout il constata qu'il avait dormis en caleçon.

- Tiens c'est étrange, je dors toujours en pyjama d'habitude ...

Il se leva et parti dans la salle de bain. Il enleva le seul vêtement qui lui restait et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il resta de très longues minutes sous le voile liquide sortant du pommeau de douche, profitant du bien-être que l'eau très chaude lui apportait. Il sorti une fois bien propre, et s'habilla rapidement.  
Une foi revenu dans sa chambre il constata les dégâts provoqués par la bataille entre sa chaine Hifi et lui.

_- Mouahahahahaha on l'a bien baisée la machine !  
- Tu pourrais utiliser des mots plus respectables ? A chaque fois que tu parle ça m'écorche les oreilles. Ah non pardon, j'oubliais que tu étais en manque ... tu dois donc tout rapporter au sexe._

Seamus rangea rapidement les objets à leur place, puis fit son lit ne prêtant pas attention au dialogue interne de Me et Myself.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, son ventre criant famine. Il ouvrit le frigo et resta planté de longues secondes, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir manger. Finalement il sortit deux yaourts.

- Moué trop la flemme de préparer quoi que ce soit ...

Il ouvrit un placard sortit un bol, puis d'un autre placard il sortit un paquet de céréales de pétales de maïs soufflées. Il attrapa le sucre qui se trouvait près de la gazinière, et une cuillère qui séchait dans le porte-couverts. Puis il se rendit dans le salon. Il déposa toutes ses provisions sur la table du salon et alluma la télévision. Il zappa et tomba sur une rediffusion des "maçons du cœur".  
Il versa ses céréales dans son bol, ajouta les deux yaourts et recouvrit le tout d'une couche monstrueuse de sucre, tout en regardant la télévision.  
Il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, calé entre deux coussins et commença son repas.

OoO

16 h 47 :

Seamus s'étira de tout son long, puis éteignit la télévision. L'émission qu'il regardait était déjà finie depuis un moment et il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à regarder par la suite.  
Il rapporta les affaires de son "repas" dans la cuisine. Une fois le tout rangé il s'appuya contre son plan de travail.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? ...

Son téléphone portable sonna.

- Bah tiens ça m'occupera quelques minutes. Dit Seamus en sortant son portable de sa poche.

_- Allo mon ange ?_  
- Salut Choupy ! Tu te sens comment ?  
_- Bah moi ça va ... enfin j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête._  
- C'était vraiment sympa cette petite sortie en boite. On devrait faire ca plus souvent !  
_-Tout à fait d'accord !_  
- Bon j'avoue que je ne me souviens plus vraiment de comment je suis rentré chez moi mais bon ...  
_- Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce matin en me levant j'ai trouvé un nouveau vomis sur le tapis._  
- Lou a encore recraché toute sa pâtée ?  
_- Non, c'est Harry qui a craché toute sa pâtée ..._  
- Ahhhhhhhh ça devait puer l'alcool et la bouffe !  
_- Oui ... Il a vomi presque toute la matinée._  
- Ce n'est pas étonnant vu tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité dans la nuit.  
_- On a tous beaucoup bu je crois ..._  
- Ca c'est sûr.  
_- Tu vas faire quoi cette après-midi ?_  
- Il est presque 17 heures Choupy.  
_- Ah oui, je n'avais pas fait attention ... On sonne à la porte je vais ouvrir. Ciao mon ange._

Bip bip bip bip ...

Seamus raccrocha le téléphone, et le rangea dans sa poche.

- 17 h ... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire moi ...  
_- Pourquoi ne pas rendre une petite visite à la vielle folle qui habite au 1er ?  
- Elle n'est pas folle ! C'est une clairvoyante.  
- Mon cul ! Elle ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et elle est complètement allumée la pauvre ..._  
- Pas plus que moi. Elle est vraiment très gentille et toujours a l'écoute des autres.  
_- Exactement ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a plein de potins croustillants à raconter._

Haaaa les petits potins croustillants ! Il ne pouvait pas y résister. Résolu, il sortit de son appartement prenant juste ses clés avec lui. Il descendait à l'étage inférieur lorsqu'il croisa Théo dans les escaliers.

- Salut. Dit Théo avec un grand sourire.  
- Salut. Répondit Seamus gêné.  
- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. La gueule de bois est passée ?  
- Pardons= ?  
- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
- Non c'est plutôt flou ...  
- Bah hier je t'ai trouvé assis devant ta porte complètement ivre.  
- C'est toi qui m'as aidé à rentrer chez moi ? Demanda Seamus de plus en plus rouge de honte.  
- Ouép. Ne t'inquiète pas ton petit secret est en sécurité.  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé un tel spectacle ...  
- Ce n'est rien ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de se mettre une mine de temps en temps.  
- Moué.  
- Enfin tu as sûrement reçu une mauvaise nouvelle pour être dans cet état.

Seamus ne put avouer à son voisin que s'il avait bu autant c'était pour ne pas penser à son ex petit copain. Il baissa les yeux, ne voulant montrer au brun les larmes de douleur qui noyaient ses iris. Du moment que Harry avait parlé de lui, toutes les vieilles blessures étaient ressorties à la surface. Il n'avait donc pas trouvé d'autre technique que de recouvrir le tout d'une bonne couche d'alcool.

- Désolé ça ne me regarde pas.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant.

Théo contourna Seamus et entra dans son appartement, sans rien ajouter.

Seamus se cramponna à la rambarde.

_- Bon ok tu t'es bourré la gueule pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais dis toi que ça a eu du bon !  
- Oui, Théo à pris soin de toi, ca veux dire que tu l'intéresses un minimum._

Le blond sécha ses larmes et descendit les dernières marches qui menaient au 1er étage.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Me Myself and I

_Auteur : Fenris'J._

Genre : Romance et pleins d'autres choses ^ ^

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Rating : M

Pairing : Seamus F & Théodore N.

Résumé : Après avoir était rejeté par son dernier petit copain, Seamus ce retrouve à discuter avec ses deux consciences. à cause d'elles, il n'arrive plus à refaire ça vie convenablement, plongé dans un train-train quotidient terne et monotone. Cette petite vie va être chamboulée lorsque Théo, un jeune homme mistérieux, va emménager juste en face de chez Seamus.

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Chapitre 4 :

Il descendit à l'étage inférieur et s'apprêta à toquer à la porte, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.

- Bonjours Mme Trelawney. J'arrive au mauvais moment ?  
- Il n'y a jamais de mauvais moment. Et puis je vous attendais. Répondit la vielle dame en s'éloignant.

_- Tu vois elle est clairvoyante ! Elle avait prévu que nous allions venir.  
- Moué elle est barjo ..._

- Et bien, ne restez pas planté sur le palier ! Entrez donc. Cria la vielle Trelawney de sa cuisine.

Seamus pénétra dans l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Installez vous à la table du salon j'arrive dans une minute.

Seamus détailla l'appartement avec attention. Il y avait de nombreux objets étranges trainant un peu partout. Des bocaux contenant nombre d'ingrédients et d'épices étaient alignés sur des étagères et de nombreux "attrape-rêve" et autres mobiles plus étranges les uns que les autres étaient suspendus au plafond. À première vue on aurait pu dire qu'une sorcière vaudou habitait ici. Seamus encore un peu sous l'emprise de l'alcool rigola en imaginant des organes et des animaux dans les bocaux.

- Je vous sers un Thé ? Demanda Mme Trelawney, qui venait juste de revenir de la cuisine.

Seamus reporta sont attention sur la propriétaire des lieux.

- Oui volontiers Madame.  
- Appelle-moi Sybil.  
_- Fais attention, elle va peut-être essayer de t'empoisonner la sorcière !_  
- Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est que du thé mon enfant. Dit la vielle dame en déposant une tasse sur la table.  
_- Ouaaa ! Elle arrive à lire dans ta tête. Elle m'entend !_  
- Et non je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lire dans votre esprit. Je suis juste très observatrice.

Sybil rigola doucement en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Seamus la regardait attentivement, se demandant sur quel pied il devait danser avec la vielle femme.

_- Laisse-la mener la danse. Tant que tu ne lui marches pas dessus, je pense que tout se passera bien.  
- Quand on est ivre c'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Quoi que ... Va répéter ça après avoir bu cinq verres de vodka orange._

- Je suppose que c'est une petite voix dans votre tête qui vous a poussé à venir ici. Dit Sybil en buvant une gorgée de thé.  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas.

Seamus but une gorgé de thé ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette dernière remarque.

- Crois-tu en la magie mon enfant ?  
- Et bien, je crois qu'il existe des forces négatives et positives, et que certains événements se produisent de façon inexplicable. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que les fées, les lutins et les démons existent.  
Mmmmm je vois. Répondit t-elle.

- Voudrais tu que je te lise ton avenir ? Ajouta t-elle après un petit silence. Plongeant ses yeux marron dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme.  
- Je ne pense pas avoir d'avenir.  
- Tout le monde a un avenir, même s'il se trouve dans les bras froids de la mort. Je pourrais utiliser mon tarot divinatoire. Pensa la vielle femme à voix haute.  
- Je ne sais pas ...  
- Tu as peur du futur ? Demanda soudainement Sybil.  
- Je crois o ...  
- Tu as tout faux ! le coupa t-elle brusquement. Il faut attraper le futur à pleine poigne, et le dompter. Dit Sybil en brandissant le poignet au dessus de la table, puis en l'abattant sur la table en signe de victoire.

_- Qu'es que je disais ... Elle est complètement timbrée ...  
- J'avoue ... Ça fait très légèrement peur ..._

- Alors qu'en penses tu ?  
- De mon avenir ?  
- Mais non du thé ! J'ai ajouté un peux de thym pour relever le goût, je trouve ça plus intense. Et un peu de gingembre pour rendre le tout plus aphrodisiaque.

Trelawney but une longue gorgée de thé savourant le breuvage. Puis souriante elle ajouta :

- Tout simplement divin !  
- Oui c'est très bon. Répondit Seamus de plus en plus perdu.

_- Oh mon dieu la ça devient grave ... elle part complètement en vrille la vielle !_

Elle se leva gracieusement pour son âge avancé et se dirigea vers une commode. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir en partant du haut et sortit une boîte en bois de merisier noire. Puis elle revint s'assoir en face de Seamus.

- Cette boite contient le passé, le présent et le futur. Veux tu que je l'ouvre ?

Le blond avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Bonne réponse ! Lisons ensemble les pages de ta vie.

Elle ouvrit la boite et en sortit un ensemble de carte.

- C'est un tarot divinatoire. Il me permet de lire dans les méandres du temps et de l'espace. Dit-elle en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras, les yeux dans le vague.  
- Ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère ! Ajouta t-elle soudainement très sérieuse.

Les changements brusques de comportement de la vielle femme inquiétaient Seamus. Il se demanda s'il était comme ça lui aussi quand il conversait soudainement avec ses "lui" intérieur.

- Es tu prêt ?  
- Oui. Répondit Seamus pas sûr de lui du tout.  
- Très bien.

Sybil se leva soudainement et partit dans la cuisine. Elle revint avec une autre boîte, beaucoup plus grande. Elle ce rassit sur sa chaise et ouvrit la boite.

- Un petit biscuit ? Proposa t-elle en tendant la boite à son invité.

_- Elle se moque de nous ou quoi ?  
- Sérieusement ... "un petit biscuit" ? Et ce juste après le speech "ce n'est pas une chose à prendre a la légère".  
- On devrait vraiment partir Seamus ..._  
- Non, on reste. Je veux voir ce que ça donne. Murmura le blond.

- Pardon ? Demanda Mme Trelawney en cherchant un petit biscuit à la noix de coco dans la boîte.  
- Non rien.

Seamus regarda alternativement la boite de biscuit et la vielle dame. Elle se rendit soudain compte du manège du jeune homme.

- Oh excuse moi ... Je n'arrive jamais à travailler le ventre vide. Dit-elle en refermant la boîte, après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.  
- Ce n'est rien.

Elle fit disparaitre le gâteau dans sa bouche.

- Très bien, commençons.

Elle prit les cartes dans sa main droite et posa sa main gauche dessus. Elle commença à psalmodier d'une voie basse et grave, les yeux fermés.

- Moi Sybil Trelawney, j'appelle les forces supérieures du temps et de l'espace. Pour lire les lignes de la vie de ce garçon je vous demande de me prêter vos pouvoirs. Répondez-moi !

Elle finit sa tirade presque en criant.

- Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas un biscuit ? Parfois manger la même chose que celui à qui je dois dire l'avenir m'aide à faire une connexion. Dit-elle en ouvrant un œil.  
_- Elle a mis quoi dans ses biscuits ?  
- Je sais pas mais ça ne dois surement pas être du thym ou du gingembre ..._  
- J'en suis sûr. Soupira Seamus exaspéré.

Elle referma l'œil et ce re-concentra.

- Écoutez mon appel, forces mystiques. Je vous donne en offrande un peu de mon énergie vitale.

Soudainement elle s'effondra sur la table, ne bougeant plus.

_- Boh ! Elle est morte !  
- Les esprits ont pris toute son énergie vitale !_

Seamus prit de panique secoua la vielle femme, pensant que sa vie avait était absorbée.  
Puis Sybil se mis à rire.

- Désolé, je fais cette blague à certains de mes nouveaux clients. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux hoquets de rire.

Seamus soupira, mis soulagé, mis agacé.

_- Elle nous prend vraiment pour des débiles ..._

- Bon plus sérieusement mon garçon. Je veux que tu touches les cartes une à une. Lorsque tu ressens une vibration, une énergie, ou même une petite étincelle tu retires la carte et tu me la donne.  
- Très bien.  
- Concentre-toi, et ouvre-toi au monde. Vide ton esprit. Puis pense à une question ou à une chose dont tu aimerais avoir plus de détails. Laisse-toi guider par elle.

Seamus obtempéra pas convaincu pour un sou. Il pensa à son nouveau voisin.

- Bien choisis dix cartes maintenant.

Seamus sélectionna une à une dix cartes. Sybil les plaça sur la table devant lui, face cachée.

- La première carte, au centre de la croix, symbolise le consultant lui-même et l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

Puis elle continua son explication en pointant une à une les cartes.

- La seconde carte, sur le consultant, est le problème auquel le consultant est confronté. La troisième carte, à gauche, est le passé du consultant. La quatrième carte, à droite, est la future situation du consultant. La cinquième carte, au-dessus, symbolise l'atmosphère de la situation. La sixième carte, en dessous, représente les motivations profondes et insoupçonnées du consultant. La septième carte, en bas à droite est La personne; c'est une personne qui interfère dans la vie du consultant, cela peut être quelqu'un dont il a déjà été question dans les 6 premières cartes, quelqu'un d'inconnu ou non. La huitième carte symbolise le regard des autres sur notre action et ce qu'ils vont en penser. La neuvième carte représente les peurs du consultant qui l'empêchent d'arriver à son épanouissement. La dixième carte est la conclusion.

Seamus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit, même si en fait il n'avait rien suivit du tout. L'alcool embrouillant encore son cerveau.

- Très bien commençons par la première carte.

La vielle femme tourna la première carte.

- Mmmmmm intéressant.  
- Qu'es que c'est ?  
- La carte de l'amoureux. Comme tu peux le voir Il est partagé entre deux femmes. Celle à gauche sur l'image porte un chapeau, symbole de respectabilité. Celle de droite est une jeune femme à la tête découverte, signe de désir sexuel. On peut traduire ça dans ton cas en disant que tu as en toi deux êtres qui te tiraillent, qui te torturent. Ou encore que tu as dans ta vie deux personnes pour qui tu as des sentiments et que tu n'arrives pas à faire de choix.

Seamus porta son attention vers la deuxième carte que Sybil retourna lentement.

- La maison de Dieu. Elle signifie que ton ego est anéanti sûrement dû à une épreuve. Ce fut une destruction violente des masques, qui t'a confronté directement à la réalité. Et tu en as sans aucun doute souffert.

Il songea à la façon dont son ex petit copain l'avait plaqué, et constata qu'en effet il avait brisé les "masques".

- La troisième carte représente la roue de fortune. Elle comporte trois animaux qui illustrent un cycle d'évolution, en équilibre instable. Ce n'est bien évidement pas la roue de la fortune, elle signifie au requérant qu'ici-bas tout évolue et rien ne reste en place. Elle montre donc que dans ton passé il y a eu des changements que tu n'avais pas prévu. Que ton équilibre csest cassé.  
- Je vois.

_- Moué, en faite tu ne vois rien du tout ... Tu es comme nous, complètement perdu._

- Associé à la maison de Dieu on peut penser que c'est ce changement dans ta vie passée qui a brisé ton égo. Elles s'associent très bien, reliant ton passé au problème qui alourdit ton âme.

Elle retourna la quatrième carte.

- De plus en plus intéressant ... L'impératrice. Tu dois tout d'abord savoir que c'est un symbole extrêmement puissant et créateur. L'impératrice est une des cartes les plus équilibrées du tarot et ce malgré son chiffre impair donc par nature instable et ouvert. Elle correspond à la créativité affirmée, à la puissance. Elle te montre donc un chemin radieux où ton "toi" pourra s'affirmer avec facilité sans aucun problème.

_- Ne t'en fais pas on sera toujours avec toi pour te soutenir.  
- Oui n'écoute pas cette vielle bique !_

Mme Trelawney marqua une pose observant le jeune homme blond qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il revint à lui elle poursuivit.

- La cinquième carte qui correspond à l'atmosphère de la situation est la lune. C'est une bonne carte. Dans ton cas je pense qu'elle veut dire mystère, secret, vérité cachée. Il y a des choses que tu caches en toi et que tu devrais peut-être extérioriser.

_- Extérioriser ? Ça veut dire quoi ?_ _  
- Ça veut dire la même chose que révéler.  
- Dans la phrase ça montre quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop ... Je n'arrive pas à aligner deux idées à cause de l'alcool ..._

Elle retourna la sixième carte.

- Le chariot. Sur cette carte est représenté un guerrier qui triomphe sur son char ou un conquérant qui voyage. Elle veut donc dire que tu as pour motivation profonde un changement de vie. Associé à la roue de fortune, on voit que tu cherches à sortir de nouveau d'une période qui ne te correspond pas, et à redonner à ta vie l'éclat qu'elle avait.  
- C'est plutôt une bonne chose alors ?  
- Oui en effet.

Elle retourna la carte suivante.

- Ahhhhh ! Dit t-elle avec un grand sourire. L'espoir est le maître mot qui symbolise cette carte. L'étoile est une carte puissante, comme l'étoile du berger, elle guide vers un avenir meilleur. Tu aurais donc dans ta vie une personne qui t'apporteras de l'espoir et, sans aucun doute, un grand bonheur. Tu dois cependant faire attention, car cette personne est à double facette. Jonglant entre la timidité, l'asociabilité et le désire de plaire, le charme pour plaire.

Seamus rougit légèrement, soudain gêné par cette révélation. Il pensa à Théo. Serait-il possible que le jeune homme brun corresponde à cette définition.

- Ta huitième carte est l'ermite. Cet homme ne montre le chemin de sa lanterne qu'à ceux qui sont sous sa cape. Il ne diffuse son savoir que de manière discrète. Tes amis sont donc là pour toi si tu en as besoin et n'hésiteront pas à te dire franchement si ce que tu fais est bien ou mal. Mais ils respectent également ton besoin d'être seul, et ne s'imposeront pas à toi.

Elle laissa son invité intégrer cette dernière information avant de poursuivre.

- L'avant dernière carte dévoilera tes peurs les plus enfouies.

Elle retourna la carte dévoilant le pendu.

- C'est pas bon ça je suppose ...  
_- Mouahahahahahahah tu vas te pendre !  
- Mais non ... C'est symbolique.  
- Tu parles comme la folle. Même sous les effets de l'alcool tu sors des mots étranges.  
- ..._  
- Je le crains en effet ... Dans la symbolique du tarot, le pendu signifie le malheur et un choix. Le corps de l'homme est inactif et impuissant car son âme fuit la réalité de la matière. Il symbolise le désintérêt pour les choses de ce monde, le sacrifice, la libération par le sacrifice.  
- Je dois donc éviter de me renfermer sur moi même.  
- Oui. Et tu devras obligatoirement passer par le sacrifice pour gagner la libération de ton âme.  
- Et la conclusion ?

Sybil retourna la dernière carte, dévoilant la mort.

- Oh mon Dieu ... Dit Seamus terrifié.  
- Tu te trompes, la mort n'est pas une mauvaise carte. En réalité, si on l'observe bien, cette carte parle de mort et régénération. Tu peux voir que juste sous la mort se trouve un phénix qui renait de ses cendres. La putréfaction des êtres morts enrichit la terre nourricière permettant à cette dernière de produire de nouveaux êtres vivants. En d'autres termes ta situation actuelle est bloquée et doit être supprimée pour que tu puisses renaître de nouveau. Tout jeter pour mieux recommencer.

_- Et bien, ce fut très instructif, bien qu'incompréhensible!  
- On pourrait peut-être rentrer maintenant ... Elle commence vraiment à m'énerver la vielle. De plus je recommence à avoir une migraine.  
- La prochaine fois que tu veux comprendre ton avenir, évite de boire de l'alcool avant ..._

- Voila mon enfant tu as les cartes en mains, à toi de faire de ta vie un beau conte de fée.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Me, Myself and I

_Auteur : Fenris'J._

Genre : Romance et pleins d'autres choses ^ ^

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Rating : M

Pairing : Seamus F & Théodore N.

Résumé : Après avoir était rejeté par son dernier petit copain, Seamus ce retrouve à discuter avec ses deux consciences. à cause d'elles, il n'arrive plus à refaire ça vie convenablement, plongé dans un train-train quotidient terne et monotone. Cette petite vie va être chamboulée lorsque Théo, un jeune homme mistérieux, va emménager juste en face de chez Seamus.

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

OoooO

Chapitre 5 :

Seamus passa le reste de son dimanche à trainer dans son appartement. Il se coucha relativement tôt encore fatigué tant physiquement que psychologiquement, en pensant à son voisin, et aux révélations de sa voisine.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin et occupa sa matinée en surfant sur le net, parlant à ses parents et à ses amis sur msn.  
Lorsque tous ses amis se déconnectèrent il éteignit son ordinateur. Il tourna sur place avec son fauteuil à roulettes les jambes repliées contre son torse. Puis il se leva d'un bon. Il sortit de son appartement et descendit dans le hall de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il fut enfin en bas il se figea. Théo était devant les boites à lettres, récupérant son courrier. Il bomba le torse pour se redonner courage puis avança pour récupérer son courrier.

- Salut. Dit Théo qui venait de remarquer la présence du blond.  
- Salut.

Seamus ouvrit sa boite à lettre et constata qu'il n'y avait que de la publicité à l'intérieur. Il soupira.

- Des courriers intéressants ce matin ? Demanda Théo en triant son propre courrier.  
- Non ... Juste de la pub.  
- C'est mieux que de recevoir une lettre de la banque ou des impôts.

Seamus referma à clé la boite a lettre.

_- Allez ! Dis lui quelque chose !_  
- Ton emménagement se passe bien ? Demanda Seamus.  
_- Sérieusement ? "Ton emménagement se passe bien" ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à demander ?_  
- La ferme ... Murmura le blond.  
- On fait aller. Ça commence à prendre forme petit à petit. Répondit Théo  
- Oui ça prend du temps de faire son nid.  
_- Mon Dieu ... Heureusement que tu es beau garçon. Sinon tu ferais fuir tout les hommes de la planète._  
- En parlant de mon emménagement, ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas de tourne vices cruciforme. Tu pourrais m'en prêter un ?  
- Oui bien-sûr. C'est pour monter des meubles ?  
- Oui. Deux étagères et une penderie.  
- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Seamus plein d'espoir.  
- Non ça devrait aller. J'ai juste besoin d'un tourne vices.

_- C'est vraiment un associable ... Il ne veut jamais d'aide._

Seamus acquiesça de la tête, légèrement déçu.

- On monte ? Je vais te passer ce dont tu as besoin.  
- Je te suis.

Les deux hommes montèrent au deuxième étage. Lorsque le blond passa devant la porte de Mme Trelawney il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle la veille. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'étage supérieur repensant à "La Personne" de sa vie et à la carte de l'étoile qui lui correspondait. Seamus ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

- Tu veux entrer ?  
- Non je vais t'attendre ici.  
- Comme tu veux. Répondit Seamus de nouveau déçu.

Seamus revint rapidement avec le tourne vices.

- Voila. Dit t-il en tendant l'objet à Théo.  
- Merci beaucoup, ça m'évite d'aller en acheter un.  
- Ce n'est rien. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose n'hésite pas.  
- Ok.

Puis Théo retourna dans son appartement.

Seamus frappa son crâne contre la porte encore ouverte.

- Je suis complètement nul ...

Il tapait sa tête entre chaque mot comme pour se punir. Puis il referma la porte et se rendit dans son salon. Il s'affala sur son canapé, fermant les yeux.

OoO

On toqua à la porte.

Seamus ouvrit les yeux étonné. Qui pouvait bien venir chez lui en début d'après-midi, surtout un lundi. Tous ses amis travaillaient la semaine. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.  
Il fit des yeux ronds, extrêmement surprit lorsque la porte fut ouverte.

- Désolé de te déranger encore une fois, mais le tourne vices que tu m'as donné est trop gros.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je dois en avoir d'autre. Je reviens.

Seamus récupéra l'objet que lui tendait Théo et retourna dans le salon. Il reposa le tourne vices dans un panier avec une étiquette "outils de bricolage" et chercha son petit frère. Lorsqu'il se retourna en possession de l'objet il fut nez à nez avec son voisin. Il sursauta.

- Voila, j'en ai trouvé un plus petit. Dit Seamus en tendant l'objet.  
- Merci. Répondit Théo en prenant le tourne vices. Je t'ai fait peur ?  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me suives. Soupira le blond en se décalant sur sa gauche.

Théo bloqua le passage du blond avec son bras.

- En réalité je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour ça. Répondit Théo en posant le tourne vices sur l'étagère.  
- Tu es venu pour quoi ? Demanda Seamus en avalant sa salive difficilement.  
- Pour ça.

Théo plaqua avec douceur le bond contre le mur. Il s'approcha lentement les yeux rivés dans ceux bleu-marine de sa nouvelle proie. Il se colla un peu plus contre Seamus qui le regardait paralysé.

- Détend toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin pas pour l'instant.

Seamus ne répondit rien, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il brisa le lien visuel établit entre eux et regarda la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière Théo. Le brun caressât avec beaucoup de délicatesse la joue blanche du jeune homme avant de relever sa tête pour qu'il le regarde de nouveau. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus.

Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau.

Puis dans un mouvement rapide ils lièrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre.  
Théo glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt du blond au niveau de sa taille, et le rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. Leurs lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre de plus en plus frénétiquement. La langue de Théo caressât la lèvre inférieure du blond, lui tirant un petit gémissement.

Il continua sa manœuvre, quémandant l'entrée de la bouche de Seamus pour que leur langue puisse entamer un ballet enfiévré.

Seamus ouvrit sans s'en rendre conte sa bouche. Une langue entra sans attendre pour trouver sa jumelle.  
Après de longues secondes, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.  
Seamus rouge brique baissa de nouveau les yeux trop gêné par la situation plus qu'inattendue.  
Théo enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, murmurant doucement.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder ailleurs après un si beau baiser. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'enfuir.

Puis il descendit le long du coup, tantôt embrassant, tantôt léchouillant la peau blanche et douce de Seamus qui respirait avec plus de mal, gémissant lorsqu'il passait sur un point sensible. Il s'arrêta plus longuement sur la clavicule du blond, la mordillant. Puis il remonta le long du cou en léchant la peau le long de l'artère carotide.

- Tu sens vraiment bon. Murmura Théo.

Seamus rougit de plus belle toujours figé.  
Théo rigola doucement face au comportement du blond.

Théo embrassa de nouveau Seamus, avec plus de fièvre cette fois ci. Il remonta sa main le long du dos du blond et ce colla complètement à lui. Leurs langues entamèrent une nouvelle danse endiablée.  
Les deux hommes pouvaient sentir leur désir monter en eux.  
Seamus frotta son bassin contre celui du brun qui gémit longuement, puis remonta la jambe qui entoura le bassin de Théo. Le brun attrapa la jambe au niveau du genou puis remonta jusqu'à la hanche du blond dans une longue caresse, finissant sa course sur ses fesses, ce qui fit frissonner le blond.  
Théo mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Seamus de plus en plus excité, voulant faire craquer le blond et qu'il se laisse totalement aller.

Et le blond se laissa aller.

Ses mains passèrent sous le pull du brun remontant le long de ses côtes, caressant chaque muscle, faisant gémir le brun.  
Théo gémit une nouvelle fois lorsque les doigts froids de Seamus touchèrent ses boutons de chair.  
Il stoppa leur baiser et retira rapidement son pull qu'il jeta sur le sol de l'appartement, rejoint rapidement par le tee-shirt du blond.

Seamus parcourut des yeux le corps du brun. Un long silence s'installât.  
Il caressa du bout des doigts la peau du brun, traçant un chemin sinueux débutant dans son cou, finissant au niveau de son nombril et passant par de nombreux autres points sensibles. Théo le laissa faire amusé.  
Seamus rapprocha son visage du cou du brun et respira l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux, fermant les yeux, se laissant enivrer par les fragrances délicates.  
Soudainement, pris d'une pulsion, Théo souleva le bond qui ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Il le porta jusqu'au canapé, où il l'allongea avant de se placer au dessus de lui.

- Je peux te manger maintenant ? Demanda Théo qui ne pouvait plus cacher son désir.  
_- On n'attend que ça !_

Seamus lui sourit.

- Il me semble que tu as déjà bien commencé. Il ne reste plus que le dessert.  
- Il ne reste donc que le meilleur.

Leurs lèvres se lièrent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser sauvage. Leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, attisant la flamme du désir qui montait en eux. Seamus rapprocha le brun de lui en enlaçant sa taille de ses bras.

Théo se dégagea de cette étreinte.  
Il regarda le blond qui ne semblait pas comprendre.  
Il sourit de nouveau, puis déboutonna le jean de Seamus, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis il fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres du blond, caressant ses jambes, puis glissant sa main sous son caleçon.  
Seamus gémit de plus belle, plaçant ses mains autour du cou de Théo.

Le brun retira son jean rapidement et le jeta au dessus de la table basse. Puis il s'allongea sur Seamus. Leur deux intimités dure se touchèrent ce qui provoqua de longs gémissements des deux hommes.

Seamus caressa le dos du brun, puis passa sa main sous son boxer et agrippa sa fesse.

Soudainement des coups se firent entendre. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent regardant vers l'entrée.

- Laisse tomber. Dit Théo en embrassant le coup de Seamus. Ils finiront par partir.

Seamus s'abandonna de nouveau dans les bras du brun.

Les coups résonnèrent encore une foi dans l'appartement.

- C'est peut-être important. Dit Seamus entre deux gémissements.

Théo soupira, puis se redressa pour laisse le blond se lever.

- Tu devrais peut-être enfiler un pantalon. Proposa Théo en regardant le blond avec envie.

Seamus rigola et enfila son jean qui trainait derrière le canapé. Puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Trois coups se firent entendre de nouveau.

- ça va, ça va ! J'arrive !

Puis il ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Il était complètement abasourdit par ce qu'il voyait.

- Théo ?

OoO

Seamus se réveilla en sursaut. Il survola la pièce des yeux, puis s'écroula de nouveau sur le canapé. Il constata que son rêve l'avait mis dans un état d'excitation intense et que tout son corps était imprégné de désir. Tout son corps ...

Trois coups résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Il sursauta de nouveau en se redressant. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré.

_- C'est peut-être Théo qui vient pour réaliser ton rêve !  
- C'est toi qui rêve là, mon cher ..._

Seamus ouvrit la porte.

- Désolé de te déranger encore une fois, mais le tourne vices que tu m'as donné est trop gros.  
_- Ahah ! Qu'es que je disais !_  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je dois en avoir d'autre. Je reviens. Dit Seamus avec un grand sourire.

Il repartit dans le salon et, comme dans son rêve, rangea le tourne vices dans le panier "outils de bricolage" et chercha son petit frère. Lorsqu'il se retourna en tendant l'objet il constata avec tristesse qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Il retourna dans l'entrée, où Théo l'attendait sagement.

- Voila, celui-là est plus petit. Dit le blond en tendant le nouveau tourne vices.  
- Merci.

Théo regarda attentivement l'objet avant d'ajouter.

- Celui-là devrait convenir.  
- Si tu as besoin d'autre chose ... Commença Seamus.  
- Je sais, je demande. Tu es sur que je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda le brun en remarquant l'aspect débraillé et les cheveux en pétard du bond.  
- Non, je faisais une petite sieste c'est tout. Répondit le blond en se redonnant un aspect plus correct.  
- Ok.

Théo se retourna.

_- Invite-le à sortir avec toi !_

Il ouvrit sa porte.

- Théo ?

Il se retourna de nouveau.

- Je ... Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir prendre un verre avec moi dans la semaine.  
- Pourquoi pas, mais, je pense qu'un café serait plus approprié.  
- Je pense aussi. Dit Seamus, rougissant en repensant à son état, sans aucun doute pitoyable, de la veille.  
- Demain tu es libre ?  
- Oui.  
- On dit demain matin vers 10 h ? Je ne bouge pas de chez moi. Tu auras juste à venir toquer à ma porte.  
- Ok, ça me va.  
- A demain alors. Répondit Théo en rentrant chez lui.

Seamus sourit bêtement pendant de longues minutes sans bouger.

_- Bah voila ! Ce n'était pas si dur que ça._  
- Oui.  
_- Enfin, moi je ne vendrais pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Non rien, laisse tomber._

Seamus ferma la porte. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses placards cherchant La tenue, imaginant le rendez-vous qu'il allait avoir avec son "étoile".

OoooO

Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais poster plus tôt mais je suis étudient ... donc exams, dossiers à rendre, tout plein d'oraux dans tout les sens ... Bref pas une minute pour moi. J'espère que cette histoire vous intéresse car j'aime beaucoup le couple Seamus/Théo.

Bref ^ ^ Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ? ça sera mon cadeaux de noel ! ^ ^


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Me Myself and I

_Auteur : Fenris'J._

Genre : Romance et pleins d'autres choses ^ ^

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Rating : M

Pairing : Seamus F & Théodore N.

Résumé : Après avoir était rejeté par son dernier petit copain, Seamus ce retrouve à discuter avec ses deux consciences. à cause d'elles, il n'arrive plus à refaire ça vie convenablement, plongé dans un train-train quotidien terne et monotone. Cette petite vie va être chamboulée lorsque Théo, un jeune homme mystérieux, va emménager juste en face de chez Seamus.

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Il passa le reste de sa journée à tourner en rond chez lui. Puis finit par se coucher après avoir avalé un repas rapide. Il ne réussit a s'endormir que vers 2 h 40, tournant et retournant dans son lit.

7 h 00 ...

Le réveil s'enclencha allumant par la même occasion la chaine Hifi.

_"A red one  
Convict  
Gaga  
I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush a dizzy twister dance."_

Seamus se leva d'un bond.

– Bonjour à moi ! Dit Seamus un sourire immense collé au visage.

– _Bonjour à nous aussi ..._

– Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je suis trop de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Rien ne pourra changer ça.

– _Je vois ça._

Seamus récupéra les vêtements qu'il avait sélectionnes la veille et se rendit dans la salle de bain, bougeant au rythme de la musique. Il suivit son petit rituel quotidien dans la salle de bain, soignant tous les détails. Il se devait d'être parfait.

Une fois propre et habillé il se regarda longuement dans le grand miroir se trouvant dans sa chambre.

Il avait sélectionne pour son premier rendez-vous avec Théo un ensemble plutôt "neutre" mais très classe.

Il portait un pull en cachemire bleu marine qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Du col en V on pouvait voir le col d'une chemise blanche dépasser, légèrement ouverte. Il avait choisi de porter un jean noir qu'il avait acheté la semaine dernière et qu'il n'avait toujours pas inauguré.

– Classe mais pas trop snob. C'est parfait. Dit Seamus en se tortillant devant la glace.

– _Tu fais un peu coincé du cul comme ça ..._

– _Mais non tu es splendide !_

– Merci.

Satisfait, il attrapa sa chaine en argent, sa gourmette et sa montre qui trainait sur sa table de nuit et enfila le tout.

8 h 12 ...

– Il est encore trop tôt ... Soupira le blond.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, alluma la radio, puis se prépara un petit déjeuné. Il prit tout son temps pour manger, puis fit la vaisselle. Une fois après avoir astiqué la cuisine de fond en comble, pour passer le temps comme il le disait, au rythme de la musique, il regarda l'heure.

9 h 40 ...

– ça devrait aller. Il est presque 10 h il ne devrait plus dormir.

Seamus sortit donc de son appartement, ne prenant qu'un tout petit sac en bandoulière, dans lequel il rangea son porte monnaie et son portable. Il referma sa porte d'entrée, puis toqua trois coups a la porte de son voisin.

La porte s'ouvrit assez rapidement, laissant apparaitre Théo en tenue de sport.

– J'arrive trop tôt? Demanda Seamus.

– Non, non, enfin oui ... Je viens juste de rentrer.

– Tu es aller faire du sport

– J'ai couru un peu. Je fais ça tous les matins. Entre, je vais prendre une douche rapide.

Seamus suivit Théo dans son appartement.

– Installe toi dans le salon. Proposa Théo. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Puis il disparut dans sa chambre.

Seamus observa l'appartement de son voisin. Il était agencé de la même façon que le sien à deux ou trois détails près. Théo avait installé ses meubles de façon très harmonieuse.

– _Ca fait très Feng Shui._

– _Oui on se sent plutôt bien chez lui._

Seamus acquiesça. C'est vrai que la pièce était agréable. Il observa plus attentivement les tableaux qui étaient accrochés au mur. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il comprit assez facilement que le brun avait utilisé des photos prises en ville, puis les avait reproduites en changeant les couleurs et le contraste. La technique était parfaite et le rendu était surprenant.

– Tu aimes ?

Seamus se retourna et vit Théo devant la porte de sa chambre se séchant les cheveux.

– Oui, beaucoup. L'artiste est vraiment doué. La technique est parfaite. Les couleurs sont très bien choisies, donnant à chaque reproduction de photographie un côté surprenant et magique. Les photos en elles même doivent être superbes également. Il a vraiment su immortaliser des moments particuliers, plein d'émotion. La peinture donne une nouvelle touche, donnant un point de vue plus personnel, plein de ressentis. Dit Seamus en montrant certaines parties du tableau qu'il avait devant lui.

– Merci.

– Pardon ? Demanda le blond en ce retournant.

– Je te remerciais pour cette pluie de compliments.

– C'est toi qui a fait ces tableaux?

– Oui. Je suis artiste peintre, à mes heures perdues.

– Tu es vraiment doué.

– N'en rajoute pas trop, tu va me faire rougir.

Puis il disparut dans sa chambre de nouveau.

– Tu pourras me montrer les photos que tu as utilisées ?

– Oui, si tu veux. Répondit Théo qui se trouvait toujours dans la pièce voisine.

Seamus survola l'œuvre du bout des doigts, appréciant le contact avec la peinture. Il se rappela des études qu'il avait commencées en art appliqué, et qu'il avait du abandonner sous la pression de ses parents.

Il sourit en pensant qu'ils avaient un point commun; la peinture.

Théo revint à ce moment.

– On y va ? Demanda le brun en attrapant ses clés.

– On y va.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'appartement. Théo referma la porte puis s'engagea dans les escaliers.

– Tu veux aller où ? Demanda le brun.

– Je ne sais pas trop. D'habitude avec mes amis je vais au starbuck au bout de la rue.

– Je connais un petit café très sympa qui n'est pas loin, je peux te montrer si tu veux. Ça sera plus intime et tranquille.

Théo baissa les yeux et rougit en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Ok. Répondit Seamus en souriant.

Ils sortirent, et commencèrent à arpenter les rues de la ville déjà bien animées.

– Tu a l'air de bien connaître la peinture, et l'art en général. Tu fais un très bon critique.

– J'ai commencé des études dans une école d'arts appliqués.

– Pourquoi tu as arrêté?

– La pression des parents. Mon père voulait que je reste au pays avec eux et que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale. J'ai réussi à venir a Londres après m'être battu en faisant croire que je commençais des études de commerce. Mais un jour mes parents ont reçus une lettre pour les prévenir que l'école organisait une exposition des œuvres réalisées par les élèves. Après ça mon père m'a posé un ultimatum. Je devais choisir entre être renié, et faire des études de commerce. J'ai donc arrêté l'art. Mais j'aimerais bien m'y remettre un peu, en tant que loisir.

– Tu as raison. Si tu aimes ça il ne faut pas tout arrêter. Et puis tes parents peuvent toujours changer d'avis.

– Je ne pense pas ...

– Ne soit pas défaitiste. J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu fais à l'occasion.

– Pourquoi pas? Répondit Seamus avec un grand sourire.

– Et sinon, tu ne dois pas aller en cours pour ton école de commerce ?

– Je suis inscrit, mais je ne vais presque jamais en cours. Je trouve ça totalement barbant et sans aucun intérêt.

– Je vois.

Ils traversèrent la rue et s'engagèrent dans une petite ruelle. Elle était bordée de part et d'autre de magasins de fleurs, de petits cafés et de restaurants. L'ambiance était magique.

Seamus regarda la ruelle avec des yeux brillants.

– Je n'étais jamais venu ici. C'est super sympa.

– Je savais que tu aimerais. Viens on va ici. Dit Théo en montrant un petit café qui faisait l'angle d'une place.

Ils s'assirent à une table et regardèrent les jeunes qui se trouvaient sur la place. Ils était cinq et s'amusaient à jongler, faire des acrobaties, et danser. Ils riaient tous de bon coeur, semblant passer un très bon moment.

Seamus sourit à cette vision presque irréaliste. Théo le détaillait discrètement, le trouvant particulièrement beau à cet instant.

– Ils on l'air de bien s'amuser.

Théo sortit de sa contemplation en sursautant. Puis regarda les jeunes.

– Oui. C'est toujours comme ça ici. La dernière fois que je suis venu un couple dansait du tango argentin. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques.

– Ça donne à l'endroit un aspect "hors du temps et de l'espace".

– C'est ce qui fait tout son charme.

– Je suppose.

Un serveur sortit sur la terrasse et s'approcha d'eux.

– Bonjour. Comme d'habitude Théo ? Demanda un homme noir d'une vingtaine d'année avec un badge sur lequel était écrit Dean. T

– Pour moi, oui, tu veux quoi Seamus ?

– Un café crème.

– Très bien je reviens tout de suite.

Puis le serveur s'éloigna en faisant un clin d'œil à Théo, qui sembla gêné.

Seamus le suivit des yeux une boule de jalousie se formant dans sa gorge.

– Tu le connais? Demanda le blond

– Un peu ... Je viens tous les jours ici, des fois deux fois par jour, et c'est toujours lui qui me sert.

– Je vois. Dit Seamus un peu trop froidement à son goût. Puis il reporta son attention sur les jeunes qui faisaient des pyramides humaines.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, l'un et l'autre attendant que l'autre face le premier pas dans la conversation.

Ce fut Théo qui brisa le silence.

- Je ... Je me demandais si ...

Le serveur revint à ce moment et Seamus le maudit pour arriver juste au moment où la conversation recommençait.

– Voila pour vous. Dit il en tendant son café a Seamus. Et pour toi le spécial de la maison avec un supplément de chantilly. Ajouta t-il à l'adresse du brun.

Il refit un clin d'œil à Théo et s'éloigna en se dandinant, bougeant de façon ridicule ses fesses.

Seamus le suivit des yeux une nouvelle fois, complètement effrayé par son attitude.

– Pitié faites que je ne sois pas comme ça quand je drague un mec ... Soupira Seamus qui avait oublié la présence de son voisin. Théo pouffa de rire, ce qui fit revenir sur terre le blond.

– Merde, c'est sorti tout seul ... Désolé.

– Ce n'est rien. Dean est gentil mais un peu trop rentre-dedans je trouve.

– Ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problèmes dans certaines positions. Murmura Seamus pensif en buvant une gorgée de café.

Théo éclata de rire, ce qui fit retourner tous les clients dans leur direction.

– Arrête de rire tout le monde nous regarde !

– Tu es vraiment étonnant Seamus. Dit Théo en séchant une larme de joie qui perlait dans ses cils.

– Mouais ...

– _Tu es surtout complètement fou !_

– _Mais nous on t'aime comme tu es._

– _Lui aussi a l'air de bien t'aimer comme tu es._

Théo touilla sont café avec sa petite cuillère essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rigoler.

– Tu fais quoi de tes journées ? Demanda Seamus.

– Pour le moment je m'installe, sinon je suis dans la comptabilité. Mon employeur me laisse la semaine avant de commencer le travail.

– Comptabilité ... Tu plairais beaucoup à mon père ... chuchota le blond pour lui même.

– C'est bon à savoir.

– Pardon?

Théo se remis à rire.

– Tu es souvent dans la lune comme ça ?

– Hum oui ... Je déconnecte régulièrement. Tu disais quoi ?

– Rien d'important.

– Tu as rencontré du monde depuis que tu es ici?

Théo but une gorgée de café avant de répondre.

– Non pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sociable, le contact avec les autres m'est plutôt difficile quand je ne les connais pas.

– J'avais remarqué.

– Vraiment ? Demanda Théo gêné par cette remarque.

– Bah les rares fois où l'on s'est croisés tu n'étais pas très bavard. Et je ne parle même pas de la toute première fois, ou tu m'a à peine dit bonjour.

– Désolé. Et puis je préfère être seul que mal accompagné, c'est pour ça que je me méfie toujours des autres.

– Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette dernière remarque.

– Si j'accepte de boire un café avec toi maintenant, c'est que je ne te considère pas comme étant de mauvaise compagnie.

Seamus resta pensif quelques minutes déchiffrant le message subliminal du brun. Ce qui fit rire une nouvelle fois Théo.

– Si tu a des tendances à rester dans ton coin pourquoi tu m'a aidé quand j'étais dans les escaliers a 4 heures du matin?

Théo avala de travers en entendant cette question. Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait était attristé de le voir dans cet état, qu'il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le soutenir tant qu'il en aurait besoin. Que le jeune homme avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait inexistants. Il avait décidé à ce moment de laisser sa timidité de côté et de tout faire pour apprendre à connaitre son voisin.

– Un élan d'altruisme je suppose.

Seamus ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Enfin il n'était pas préparé à une réponse quelle qu'elle soit, mais celle la lui fit mal au coeur sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

– Sinon hum tu ... euuu je veux dire, toi et Dean ...

– Quoi ?

– Tu pense quoi de Dean? Dit Seamus en rougissant.

– C'est une façon détournée de me demander si je suis hétérosexuel ou pas ? Demanda Théo.

Seamus avala difficilement sa salive de plus en plus gêné.

– Hum oui ... Dit t-il le nez enfoui dans son café.

Théo sourit de plus belle.

– Je pense que Dean est un bel homme, mais il y a d'autres hommes plus à mon gout assis à ce café.

Seamus regarda autour de lui cherchant de qui pouvait bien parler le brun. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur un vieux qui lisait le journal. Non impossible pensa le blond. Il regarda de haut en bas une personne de dos ne pouvant dire si c'était un homme ou une femme. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit deux hommes d'affaire en costard, l'un très rond et petit, l'autre très grand, maigre et chauve.

Théo pouffa de rire en voyant le petit jeu de Seamus.

Qu'il pouvait être naïf parfois. Pensa t-il.

– Tu fais quoi Seamus ? Demanda Théo de plus en plus amusé.

– Hummm ? Oh rien rien.

– Et toi que penses tu de Dean ?

– C'est une façon détournée de me demander si je suis homosexuel ? Demanda Seamus un sourire en coin.

– Pas vraiment ... après ta révélation sur certaines positions, il m'est plutot facile d'imaginer tes tendances sexuelles. Répondit Théo amusé.

Seamus soupira en baissant la tête, ce qui fit rire de nouveau le brun.

– Peu importe ce que je pense de lui ...

– Pourquoi tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie? Questionna Théo soudain décontenancé.

– Non ! Non ... je suis seul.

Théo respira de nouveau correctement.

– Depuis longtemps?

– Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ça. On finit toujours par parler de mon ex et je ne veux pas penser a lui ...

– Désolé, je mets ça sur la liste des sujets à éviter en ta présence.

Seamus sourit tristement. Décidément depuis samedi tout le monde s'acharnait à lui rappeler son ancienne histoire d'amour.

OoO

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit Théo fit tout pour redonner le sourire au blond. Il parlait peu de sa vie et ne demandait rien sur le passé de Seamus, ne voulant mettre le doigt sur un autre point sensible. Petit à petit l'atmosphère s'était détendue et les deux jeunes hommes parlaient plus librement.

Seamus écoutait Théo parler de ses peintures, des photos qu'il avait prises un peu partout en France lors de voyage avec ses parents. Il rigolait à ses blagues et à ses péripéties qui tournaient mal.

– Il est quelle heure? Demanda Théo.

Seamus attrapa son sac pour prendre son téléphone portable. Il regarda l'heure.

– 12 h 05.

– Ça explique tout!

– De quoi?

– Je commence à avoir une faim de loup ...

Seamus repensa à son rêve et se dit qu'il se donnerai volontiers corps et âme pour servir de repas à Théo.

– Tu veux aller manger quelque part avec moi? Demanda Théo. Enfin si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu.

– Volontiers. Surtout si tu me fais découvrir un autre endroit comme celui la.

– Il y a un restaurant sympa un peu plus loin.

– Je te suis alors. Dit Seamus avec un grand sourire.

Théo déposa un pourboire sur la table, puis ils quittèrent le café.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le restaurant. Vu de l'extérieur il ne ressemblait a rien. La façade de l'immeuble était complètement ravagée par le temps. Seul le lierre qui le serpentait lui donnait un aspect naturel, lui rendant du cachet.

Théo poussa la porte du restaurant puis laissa Seamus entrer le premier. Le blond le remercia en passant la porte. Lorsqu'il fut a l'intérieur il détailla la pièce émerveillé. Tout était magnifique. La décoration "new age" contrastai avec l'aspect vieux du bâtiment. Les couleurs chaudes tel que l'orange côtoyaient le vert pomme et l'argent sans que cela ne jure au yeux des clients. Les tables était recouvertes de nappes monochromes noires, blanches, ou gris clair. Dessus une vaisselle blanche attendait impatiemment d'être utilisée.

– Comment trouves-tu cet endroit? Demanda Théo en se plaçant à côté de Seamus.

– C'est étonnant, mais la décoration est très bien réussie. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ces couleurs puisse être associées avec tant de brio.

– C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je suis entré ici. Viens on va s'installer de ce côté.

Les deux hommes se faufilèrent entre les tables et les clients pour s'asseoir à une table près de la fenêtre. De là ils avait vue sur la ruelle. En face du restaurant une fleuriste rangeait toutes sortes de fleurs dans des grands pots métalliques.

Seamus regarda attentivement les fleurs qu'elle vendait. Il sourit en repérant des Lys blanc.

– Qu'est que tu regardes? La fleuriste? Demanda Théo taquin.

– Non, je regardais les fleurs qu'elle entreposait devant la vitrine. Répondit Seamus en reportant son attention sur le brun.

– Tu aime les fleurs?

– Qui ne les aime pas?

Théo sourit a cette remarque. En effet tout le monde aime les fleurs, leur beauté, leur odeur, leur couleur.

– Quel genre de fleurs?

– J'aime toutes les fleurs, mais j'affectionne particulièrement les Lys blanc.

– Une raison particulière pour préférer ces fleurs au autres?

– Pas vraiment, je les ai toujours aimées ...

Le repas se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout comme l'après midi que les deux hommes passèrent ensemble à traîner dans les rues de Paris. Ils rentrèrent aux alentours de 20 h.

Seamus sortit ses clés d'appartement pour ouvire sa porte qu'il tripota de longues minutes. Il sourit en pensant au film Hitch et à la technique du "tripote clés".

– Bon ... Merci pour cette journée. J'ai adoré. Dit Seamus timidement.

– C'est à moi de te remercier de me l'avoir proposée!

– De rien. On pourra peut-être remettre ça dans la semaine.

– J'en serais ravi.

Les yeux de Théo croisèrent ceux de Seamus et il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer comme hypnotisé. Secondes après secondes les corps des deux hommes se rapprochaient lentement attirés l'un par l'autre comme des aimants.

Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se sceller dans un doux baiser des bruits de pas résonnèrent de l'étage supérieur. Mr Petigros descendait lourdement les marches de la cage d'escalier.

Je vous dérange peut-être ? Dit l'homme avec une grimace de dégout déformant son visage bouffit.

Théo se recula en soupirant. Seamus lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé. Il ouvrit sa porte et entra dans son appartement saluant son voisin une dernière fois.

OoO

Seamus souriait bêtement marchant de long en large dans son salon.

Il m'a presque embrassé!

_Rooohhh c'est bon tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire!_

_Mais si !_

Cette journée était vraiment magique …

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Seamus sortit de sa rêverie et partit ouvrir la porte espérant que Théo soit revenu le voir une fois l'homophobe du 3ème sorti.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et manqua de peu de tomber à la renverse. Il était paralysé de terreur, ne pouvant bouger le moindre centimètre de son corps. Il était là, juste devant lui, comme si de rien n'était. Toujours impeccablement habillé, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés, le regard froid et hautain.

– Draco ? Balbutia Seamus.

OoooO

Voila un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

BONNE ANNEE !

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir et me donner envie d'écrire lors de cette nouvelle année ?

Des bises ;)


End file.
